


Matin de satin

by Naelhinn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelhinn/pseuds/Naelhinn
Summary: Même après toutes ces années, tous ces matins passés à se réveiller à ses côtés, Soleil n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Elle était soit extrêmement chanceuse, soit en plein rêve.Mais quoi qu'il en soit, plus que tout, elle était infiniment heureuse.
Relationships: Ophelia/Soleil (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Matin de satin

Le soleil traînait encore à se lever que déjà Soleil regrettait la couverture de la nuit et laissait lascivement ses doigts traîner le long des seins d’Ophelia. Les premiers rayons du soleil les doraient d’une manière exquise, zébrant la peau et y déposant sa poussière éthéré de façon telle que Soleil se sentait irrémédiablement attirée, ses lèvres brûlant de goûter la chaleur du matin sur le corps qu’elle connaissait si bien qu’elle pouvait en détourer chaque recoin dans l’obscurité la plus absolue.

Des mèches de cheveux blonds pâle venaient s’échouer contre son cou; Soleil laissa retomber sa tête encore engourdie de sommeil contre le dos Ophelia. L’odeur d’encens, d’herbes, d’épices et de sueur mêlés qui se dégageait de sa peau l’enivrait, alourdissant ses paupières et ralentissant encore le mouvement de ses doigts. Le lent ballet qu’ils effectuaient sur la poitrine de la mage mourut dans un soupir et ses doigts s’affalèrent avec douceur.   
Elle entreprit avec difficulté de garder les yeux ouverts, les délectant du spectacle dont la nuit, sans lune et nuageuse, les avaient privés. Ophelia se retourna dans son sommeil et si Soleil essaya bien de se relever sur un coude, elle se laissa vite retomber sur le matelas. Le dos de la mage, pâle et rond, était plongé une ombre bleutée, et une fine ligne dorée brûlait le long du corps d’Ophelia. Les rayons du soleil venaient se lover contre le ventre de la mage et s’éparpiller dans ses cheveux. Elle était resplendissante. Les flammèche qui dansaient sur sa peau étaient comme une invitation au mystère, à la nécessité de saisir le moment dans sa magnificence. 

Soleil sentit comme un souffle tiède bouillonner dans son ventre, pétiller et remonter dans son corps, s’éparpillant dans ses veines, gagnant sa tête en un instant. 

Alors que la lumière allait atteindre son visage, elle l’enfouit dans la chevelure d’Ophelia, agrippant mollement sa fiancée tandis que ses lèvres venaient trouver le creux de son cou puis descendaient jusqu’à ses hanches, gagnant en légèreté à chaque fois qu’elles se déposaient sur la peau, s’imprégnant pleinement de l’odeur tenace, devenant sur la fin plus caresse que baisers.   
A mesure que Soleil se rapprochait, ses jambes s’entremêlaient avec celles d’Ophelia et ses mains retrouvaient peu à peu le mouvement qu’elles avaient interrompues au cours de la nuit, traçant un chemin prédéfini le long du flanc de la mage, un geste qui lui était si devenu si naturel qu’elle ne se rendait plus même compte qu’elle l’effectuait.

Quand elle fit glisser sa tête jusqu’au niveau de celle d’Ophelia, l’accompagnant de sa main, elle sentit comme un tressaillement. Ses doigts vinrent explorer la gorge d’Ophelia, puis son visage, immobile, ses lèvres dont la seule pensée électrisaient le corps de Soleil, ses lèvres qui racontaient si bien, pleines de chaleur et tendresse, ses lèvres qui étaient figées dans un début de sourire.

“Opheliaaaaa…”

Le gémissement plaintif de l’épéiste arracha un mouvement à la mage, qui agrippa la main de Soleil et la maintint contre son coeur.

“Depuis quand tu es réveillée mon abricot?”

Ophelia laissa échapper un rire lumineux étouffé par la fatigue.

“Dormir serait un crime devant de si adorables marques d’attention”

Une rougeur saisit Soleil. Elle aimait se prêter à ces jeux de charme et de séduction, peu importe les résultats, mais Ophelia la prenait toujours par surprise. La mage était beaucoup plus entreprenante qu’elle ne le laissait supposer, et les jeux de Soleil… s’arrêtaient souvent à des jeux. Plus intimes ils devenaient et plus elle perdait ses moyens. Et malgré plusieurs années passées aux côtés d’Ophelia, elle ne s’y faisait toujours pas.

Sa main libre vint caresser le sein droit de la mage alors qu’elle grommelait en plongeant sa tête plus profondément dans le cou d’Ophélie, qui frissonna sous les lèvres de l’épéiste:

“Je t’aime”

Le coeur qui battait sous sa main s’arrêta une seconde avant de s’emballer. La réponse vint sous forme d'un chuchotement à peine audible:

“Moi aussi Soleil. Moi aussi.”


End file.
